La Fiesta de Graduación
by ladyunebarton
Summary: ¿Qué si es su ultima fiesta con vida?, ¡Entonces hay que divertirse y decir adiós!. Adiós a la vida y Adiós al amor. One Shot. HPxDM.


"_**La Fiesta de Graduación"-**_

_**By Lady Une Barton.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

**_Dedicado a la generación 2003-2006. Quizás ellos no lean esta dedicatoria, pero son gente que esta tan presente en mi, que es mi manera de decirles adiós. También mi manera de reflejar el amor que eh perdido en mi camino. _**

_**¡Suerte a todos, en sus batallas futuras!.**_

_**¡México, ¡Pumas, ¡Universidad!.**_

A Harry Potter lo invadía la rabia. Se sentía tan inútil. Tan estupido. No podía imaginar si quiera lo que serian sus días a partir de esta noche. Y desgraciadamente no le costaba admitir lo peor de sus problemas. Se estaba muriendo de miedo. Estaba aterrado.

Habían sido demasiados años. Demasiados meses, días y horas. Era extraño y doloroso, abandonar su mas preciado hogar. Su único hogar.

Mañana ante la luz del nuevo día. Tomaría su baúl ya empacado, y abordaría el expreso de Hogwarts por última vez en su vida, y regresaría por última vez a casa de los Durleys.

Después de eso, su vida era un misterio, no sabia que cosas le deparaba el destino después de abandonar la casa de sus tíos. Su futuro era demasiado errático eh incierto. Azotado por la guerra venidera.

Para el todo seria perfecto si se quedara como las cosas estaban ahora. Atendiendo a clases, disfrutando con sus amigos. Y amando locamente a esa persona.

Eso era otra cosa que odiaba dejar atrás. Su amor, su todo, su vida.

Se odio a si mismo, y lo odio a el también. Aun que en el fondo con toda su alma le gritara que no podía odiarlo como afirmaba.

El, su siempre tan altivo amor secreto. Draco Malfoy. El chico mas arrogante y mas varonil que jamás hubiera conocido.

-"Si me hubieras dicho esto antes, seria diferente…"- dijo la cansada vos de su amor.

Harry alzo la mirada, centrando su atención en el momento que vivía. Dejando atrás la rabia que lo había llevado a perderse en sus pensamientos. Y recordando que ellos estaban solos, sentados en el balcón de una torre, mirando con aprensión el gran comedor.

Iluminado magníficamente, de donde provenía la más suave y exquisita música. Mientras por los ventanales se apreciaba las pequeñas figuras de los estudiantes. Bailando y riendo por última ves. En el baile de graduación.

-"Que diferencia hubiera sido?"- pregunto con tristeza impresa en cada tono de su vos.

El rubio frunció el ceño molesto. –"mucha, mucha diferencia…"-

-"yo creo que lo dices por cortesía. Si dices quererme tanto como yo lo hago, No habría diferencias…"- contesto ahora molesto. Por que Draco parecía culparlo a el.

El rubio se acerco. Lo encerró en un abrazo, y enterró su rostro en su cuello, Harry suspiro de inmediato ante la calida sensación que parecía llenarlo de repente ante aquel toque.

-"Ya te lo dije Harry…, Yo si te quiero….y te quiero mucho…"-

-"aun así, no es suficiente, cierto, bueno…yo te amo…"-

Draco cerró sus ojos antes esas palabras, y tembló ligeramente entre sus brazos. Harry sabía que el rubio correspondía de alguna manera sus sentimientos. Era extraño por que podía sentirlo entre ellos, esa sensación imposible de describir. Y luego, de nuevo la contestación a su primera pregunta. Le parecía tan _estupida_.

Si dos personas se quieren tanto, ¿que esta mal en estar juntos?.

-"Si me quieres tanto, no hay diferencia…"- volvió a decir Harry.

-"Si la hay…"- contesto Draco separándose un poco del abrazo, sin embargo, sus brazos seguían tocándose uno a otro.

-"Tu me quieres, y yo te quiero…, así de simple.."- respondió Harry ahora tocando la fina tela de la túnica de gala.

-"no es tan simple.."-

-"¿dime que es entonces?..., ¿dime por que no, ¿que hay de malo?"-

-"Aww….no lo se…, no hay nada malo en ti…, ni en nosotros"-

-"Entonces, déjalo todo. Déjalo todo y escápate conmigo"- dijo Harry mas firme que nunca. Repitiendo la pregunta que los había llevado a esta conversación desde el principio.

Y que ante la negativa de Draco, hundiera a Harry en pensamientos. Draco suspiro.

-"no puedo…"- contesto con la vos cargada de emoción.

Harry no podía entenderlo. No entendía por que Draco afirmaba amarlo, y quererlo, y sin embargo, no podían estar juntos.

-"yo te amo…"- volvió a repetir Harry. Tratando por todos los medios no dejar salir las gruesas lagrimas que parecían querer abandonar en cascada sus tristes ojos.

-"Yo también…"-

-"¿entonces por que?"- murmuro Harry.

Harry sabia que eso había sonado como una suplica muy patética. El era un hombre muy orgulloso, y suplicarle así a una persona, lo hacia sentirse estupido, y enojado consigo mismo. Pero no podía dejar de suplicar por la cosa que mas había amado en su vida.

No podía dejar que se fuera. No importaba cuan patético era por hacerlo. Y sin embargo, muy al fondo de su corazón, sabia que Draco se marcharía.

Y era mas que obvio, que ellos no se volverían a ver nunca. Era ese presentimiento odioso. Una mala corazonada. Que palpitaba en su interior. Y lo hacia sentir tan vació. Tan solo, y tan abandonado.

No quería ni pensar lo que esto significaba. Pero el ya lo sabia. Y en estas cosas, pocas veces se equivocaba. Quizás era el peligro. O el lazo que había entre ellos el que lo hacia presentir la muerte alrededor.

Ni si quiera estaba seguro quien de los dos pasaría al otro mundo. La idea de morir no le aterraba, irónicamente. Pero si que Draco lo abandonara para siempre. O peor si Draco lo olvidara con los años.

-"escápate conmigo…"- volvió a decir. Cada vez más desesperado.

-"no puedo Harry…."- Draco junto sus frentes y cerro los ojos. Dejaron más suspiros en la noche.

Draco también lo sabía. Draco sabia que jamás se verían. Que jamás se amarían. Jamás volverían estar en un abrazo como este.

-"Puedo escaparme solo esta noche…"- contesto Draco.

El deseo y la curiosidad de probar esos labios. Nunca antes tocados por el.

No le parecía justo partir hacia la muerte sin si quiera haber probado el verdadero cielo. Su alma nunca pasaría a mejor vida si no lograba tocar a Harry ahora. Tenia que hacerlo antes de que ya no pudiera. Esta era su única oportunidad.

Su última y primera vez.

La primera ves de todo. Como el beso que sello las ultimas palabras de Draco. Harry se aferro a su cuello. Temblando cuando acaricio sus mejillas. Las piernas les temblaban. La noche les sonreía.

Que más daba ya. Después de todo mañana las clases terminaban, y volvían a casa. Era casi imposible que alguien sospechara de lo que pasaba en este balcón de la oscura torre. Por que todos en el gran comedor sonreían, y se divertían por última vez. Además a nadie ya importaba desbordar sus pasiones por los corredores.

¿Que podrían hacerles los profesores, ¿expulsarlos, ¿que mas daba si violaban las reglas, y se besaban ahí, ¿que mas daba si continuaba queriéndose y cuidándose hasta quedar desnudos?.

Nada ya importaba. Solo ellos por última vez.

Las túnicas los apartaron del frió y rudo piso. Harry teniendo su espalda al suelo. Mirando las estrellas iluminadas por un par de ojos platas. Destellando de vida y de amor. Nunca podrían arrepentirse de esto.

Todo era perfecto. Excepto quizás, por el hecho de que jamás volverían a verse. Pero ya era muy tarde. Draco no cambiaria de opinión. No quería, y no podía.

Escapar junto a Harry era una hermosa y tentadora idea. Pero solo una fantasía vanidosa. Algo que ninguno de los dos realmente podía cumplir.

Draco mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante, este gimió y tembló, mientras al mismo tiempo unas manos se encargaban de su pecho agitado.

-"dime que me amas…"- dijo Harry reteniéndole la mano.

-"Te amo Harry…"- respondió el rubio febril, antes de robar un intenso beso.

Sus labios jugaron dándose leves toques. Y luego hundiese profundamente hasta que sus lenguas se encontraban. Besarse el mentón, y morderse los labios.

Solo la luna los vio completamente desnudos. Ligeramente temblando por la brisa nocturna. Pero demasiado apasionados como para importarles. La mano de Harry palmeo el trasero del rubio, buscando entrada a las puertas del cielo. Hundió un dedo con lentitud, mientras el rubio movía sus caderas en el aire buscando acomodarse a la sorpresiva invasión.

"_At least in my life_

**_Al menos en mi vida._**

_I've found someone_

**_He encontrado a alguien_**

_That may not be here forever_

_**Que quizás no este aquí por siempre. **_

_To see me through_

**_Para verme a través_**

_But I found strength in you_

_**Pero encontré fuerza en ti.**_

_Cause in my mind_

_**Por que en mi mente.**_

_You will stay here always_

**_Tu estarás siempre aquí."_**

Draco sintió un intenso dolor invadiéndolo, era demasiado, pero tan extrañamente reconfortante, jamás había estando tan unido a una persona como ahora sentía. Con Harry dentro de el. Cerro los ojos de donde resbalaban lagrimas traicioneras. No podía evitarlo, las sensaciones eran demasiadas.

Era amor, amor recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Pero también su desgraciado destino y el ligero escozor en su entrada. Pero para el estaba bien, por que esa felicidad nadie podría quitársela. Nadie podría robarle la sensaciones que ahora sentía.

El era ahora parte de el, y Harry era suyo en una manera tan intima. Tan eterna. Que si pudiera imponerse ante el destino. Se negaría a abandonarlo. Pero no era así. El no era suficientemente valiente para entregarse al sueño.

No podía, eran demasiadas cosas en peligro. El mismo Harry en peligro. Y jamás arriesgaría a su amor por un sueño. Aun que lo deseara con tantas fuerzas. No podía.

Lloro aun mas, silenciosamente mientras cabalgaba sobre las caderas de Harry. Gruñendo en frustración y en placer. Lleno de sudor aperlado y tibio.

Harry aun recostado trataba de respirar más lento, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido y tan intenso. Sus piernas temblaban y no encontraba fuerza para sujetarse a nada, más que a la tibia y suave piel de Draco.

Fue poco para ellos, que hubiera preferido pasar toda una vida haciendo el amor. Pero sus cuerpos no aguantaron suficiente. Y dejaron ir en una oleada de gemidos. Harry se vino primero dentro de su amado rubio. Que lo alcanzo momentos después.

Trataron de recuperar el aliento antes de dejarse llevar una vez más por el deseo. Pero después de entregarse, ellos tuvieron que aceptar que tenían que volver al gran comedor. Se arreglaron de nuevo. Intranquilos y tristes.

Y se robaron besos por los pasillos antes de entrar al gran comedor.

Adentro la gente seguía festiva. Sin embargo mientras mas pronto se acercaba el final del baile de graduación, los rostros de la gente se ensombrecían más.

Las mujeres derramaron lagrimas que hicieron verlas tan delicadas, que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar seguirlas. Algunos de abrazaron y dijeron cuanto se iban a extrañar.

Seamus tomo por sorpresa a Harry en un abrazo, y borracho le dijo cuanto lo quería y cuanto lo necesitaba, pero el corazón de Harry ya se había entregado a un solo hombre. Y aun que este hombre jamás volviera a el a causa de una guerra, no dejaría de amarle.

La guerra, se repitió a si mismo. Esa mísera y asquerosa guerra, que parecía asechar a todos. Quizás eso era lo que Harry temía. La guerra que le arrebataba a su más grande amor.

El tenía miedo de jamás volver a ver los rostros del gran comedor. Por que estaba seguro que la mitad de su gente, la mitad de su generación, no sobreviviría para contar las historias que tanto compartieron.

Desilusionado se dejo llevar por el ambiente festivo y trágico que rondaba en todos. Y sufrió cuando una chica admitió su temor a la muerte.

Esta no era solamente su despedida a la escuela, si no la despedida a la vida. La despedida a la felicidad. La despedida de su amor.

Tiempos oscuros se acercaban, desgracias llegaran. ¿Qué mejor que una ultima fiesta para decirse adiós?. Todos lo sabían. Todos lo sentían.

"**_So when you're asked to fight a war that's over nothing_**

_Entonces, cuando te piden pelear por una Guerra que es sobre nada  
**You** **know it's best to join the side that's gonna win**_

_Tu sabes que es mejor unirte al bando que ganara.  
**And no one's sure how all of this got started**_

_Y nadie sabe con seguridad como empezó todo esto..  
**But we're gonna make 'em God damn certain how it's gonna end**_

_Pero estamos, Maldita sea seguros de como va terminar…"_

END.

Notas:

Si no les gusta, quiero decirles que fue una idea de una noche, otro de esos ataques melancólicos, donde escribo toda la noche y publico en la mañana.

Sip esta es una manera de justificar mis errores, muchas emociones mezcladas. Adiós a todos, los dejo con la orgullosa porra de mi escuela. Miércoles, 24 de mayo de 2006. 5:56.Am.

**_¡Goya!Goya, Chachun, Chachun, Ra, Ra, Chachun, Chachun, Ra, Ra. !GOYA!GOYA, ¡UNIVERSIDAD!._**

_**¡Tequila!Ron! y ¡Añejo, ¡Que viva, ¡Que viva, ¡El CCH Vallejo!.**_


End file.
